Animal Crossing: Heroes and Villains
by Hoverboardkid
Summary: Mystery, chaos, adventure, and humor follow Copper on his mission to save his town from utter destruction. Made by the author of Strange But True and Unexplained Mysteries.
1. Trailer

Hey guys, this is my trailer for my new Animal Crossing movie. (fanfic)

I don't own any of these characters, and I certainly don't want to.

-Ticka-Ticka-Ticka-Ticka-

A clock ticks in the background as the screen fades in to Copper, standing on top of a car. Tons of animals run away from whatever he is looking at with his binoculars.

Copper: Holy smokes… it can't be!

He jumps off the car as the thing approaches him.

Copper: RUN! EVERYBODY EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!

But as Copper shouts these words, he looks around. Everyone is already gone. They have run far, far away. He is the only one.

Copper: Oh… my… gosh. It's coming.

The screen fades out with an eerie silence. All is calm. A title comes up:

**December, 2005**

This title disappears as another one comes up even bigger:

**Animal Crossing: Heroes and Villains**

Coming to a theater near you.


	2. A Brief Encounter

A BRIEF ENCOUNTER – Scene 1

Copper is sitting down in his chair, eating donuts while reading the paper. All is calm, but not for long. He comes across an article in the paper that reads:

MAYHEM AND DESTRUCTION

In the town of Gluttysburg, everything was destroyed by some unknown source. And by everything, we mean everything. Our reporters went in when they got a call for help, but they were too late. A large crater the size of the town wiped out everything – nothing is left. It is almost like the town didn't exist. Everyone died except for one dog, but he has been placed in a mental asylum for improper conduct and stupidity. That's all for now.

Copper stares at the article for a long while, sighs, throws the paper in the trash and gets out of his seat. _It's a load of rubbish, _he thinks to himself. _I can't believe people actually believe stuff like this. _

Suddenly Booker rushes in.

Booker: Sir! Sir! I have some… some very imp-important news!

He just stands there for quite a while until Copper says something.

Copper: OK, well, what is it?

Booker: Crap. I forgot already.

Copper: Get out now.

Booker: Sorry.

Booker storms out, clearly disappointed in himself. Copper shrugs and grabs another donut.

Meanwhile, Booker walks outside and looks around, trying to think what was so important. What could it be? OH! Right!

Booker runs back into Copper's office.

Booker: I've got it, sir! There's some huge figure on the horizon moving our way.

Copper immediately snaps to attention. Usually Booker didn't have anything good to say… but this… this could be big. Copper races outside to watch the figure.

Copper: Where is it? I don't see it!

Booker: It's… it's right there sir! Don't you SEE it? IT'S HUGE! UP in the SKY!

Copper: In the sky… what? What in the world are you talking… oh. wait. Describe it to me.

Booker: Well, is big, sort of flattish… and its dark blue.

Copper: Booker you idiot. That's a rain cloud.

Booker: But… But…clouds are white!

Copper: It's a freakin' cloud. Get inside, it's gonna rain.

Booker: I'm sorry sir, really I am.

Copper: Honestly Booker, I don't care right now.

THUMP.

Slowly, Copper turns away from Booker to the cloud.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

Copper: Oh… my… gosh.

Booker: See? I told you.

Copper: Are those really….

Booker: Yeah. They're falling….

Copper: From the clouds.

Booker: Y'know, we really should tell people to get outta here.

Copper: They'll know. They can hear the thumping, and they'll get curious. Then we'll have mass mayhem on our hands.

Booker: Well then, WE'D better go, don't cha think?

Copper: Booker… this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I need to get a closer look. You go… I'll stay here and watch.

Booker: But what if you…

Copper: Die? Well, it's a risk one must take. Now GO!

Booker: Fine, fine, I'm leaving.

Booker leaves as Copper goes inside to get his binoculars. The thumping continues as Copper fumbles around his office to find them. After a few seconds of searching, he finds them and races outside.

The sight is horrifying. Tons of animal citizens, big and small, are rushing to the gate, trying to get out. Copper is in front of the gate, and by now there is no way he can stop them. They swarm around him, pushing the gate open, screaming and shoving. Copper makes his way out of the crowd and jumps onto the top of a car. He takes up his binoculars and looks at the cloud that is moving towards them.

The objects dropping down from the cloud are raindrops… but these are no ordinary raindrops. They are the size of a city. The cloud is still far away, but in a few minutes the town could be in danger.

Copper: Citizens of Wretchedville! Listen to me!

The animals just kept shoving and pushing, trying to make their way out.

Copper: LISTEN!

No one listened. Not one single animal or person. Copper focuses his attention on the cloud.

Copper: Holy smokes… it can't be. This is impossible!

Amid the screaming, thumping, shoving, and utter chaos, Copper turns to see a dark figure walking through the town. This thing cannot be distinguished… is it a man or an animal?

Copper jumps off the car and moves closer towards it. Who could this be? Did this mysterious person have the answer to what was going on? Find out in Scene 2!

A/N – Well, what did you think? Too suspenseful for you? Well, this is probably about as dark as the story will get. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find a plot soon enough to make this interesting.

I can't pay you, but how about some reviews?


	3. The Mysterious Figure

THE MYSTERIOUS FIGURE – Scene 2

Copper approaches the mysterious figure.

Copper: Hello? Who… are you?

SUDDENLY the SHADOWS are ERASED by the EERIE LIGHT that SLOWLY REVEALS……

BUM BUM BUM!

…a fat, short, dog.

Booker: Sorry sir, I got distracted.

Copper: Darn it, Booker! And I just thought things were going to get interesting. Where have you been?

Booker: Oh, you know. The Ice Cream Truck came around, and I started figuring this might be the end and all… so I got several of those vanilla bars and some chocolate ones, and a few green minty things. Oh yeah, and-

Copper: Booker.

Booker: Yes sir.

Copper: Go soak your big fat head. I'm getting outta here!

Copper starts sprinting toward the gate. He looks over his shoulder and sees the cloud coming ever nearer. It is almost over the town! He keeps running, and running, almost to the gate. At the last second he trips into a pitfall.

Copper: NO!

Copper watches as the cloud drops a huge, enormous, gigantic, massive, mammoth, immense, colossal, oversize, raindrop. Words cannot describe the glistening piece of H2O as it hangs there in the sky for a split second. He continues to watch as Booker screams out his last words.

Booker: It's not pigeo------

Booker is smashed by the raindrop. As the drop of water hits the ground, it creates a wave of water spreading in every direction. Copper is hit by the water and slams into a nearby wall. The water pressure pushes him through the wall, into a house, out of the house, into a tree (which falls over), and into several bushes and other miscellaneous buildings. Finally the wave diminishes and Copper is thrown down to the ground, dead.

A/N – Short scene, but the next one is longer.


	4. Am I In Heaven?

AM I IN HEAVEN? – Scene 3

Everything is white. The air… the sky… the clouds…

the clouds…

the clouds…

the clouds…

THE CLOUDS!

Copper: OH MY GOSH I'M LYING ON CLOUDS!

Copper wakes up to find himself surrounded in a massive cloud room. Everything is made up of clouds and cloudy substances and cloud-like forms. EVERYTHING is clouds. The bed, the lamp, the dresser… yeah.

Copper: Am I in… heaven?

Immediately three angels pop into the room.

Angels: HHHHAAAAAAALELLUJAH!

Copper: OW! My hears!

Angel 1: Sir, welcome to…

Angel 2: Heaven!

Angel 3: Well, actually, this isn't the REAL heaven, you know. But it's where all the animals go. So welcome to…

Angel 2: Heaven! (Animal Edition!)

Angel 3: It's an expansion pack, you see.

Copper stands up. He looks around the room in wonder and astonishment.

Copper: But… it's made of clouds!

Angel 1: Amazing, isn't it? But we must hurry. The Big Man himself wants to speak with you right away.

Copper: The Big Man himself?

Angel 1: Yes. Come quickly.

The angels turn and start walking. Immediately they disappear, but Copper can still hear the Angel's voice.

Angel 1: Just walk through the wall – there's nothing to fear with clouds!

Copper walks through the wall and immediately his surroundings change. He is in a hallway. The angels walk down the long corridor, and Copper runs to catch up with them.

Copper: So, uh… why does God want to see me?

Angel 3: Oh, don't be silly. God doesn't want to see you. Just the Big Man.

Copper: I thought God was the Big Man.

Angel 3: Oh no no no… the Big Man just works for God. He runs Heaven: Animal Edition.

Copper: OK then… why does the Big Man want to see me?

Angel 1: All your questions will be answered soon enough.

Copper and the angels reach the end of the hall, and the angels walk through a very large wall, made of clouds of course. Copper walks through, too.

BAM!

Everything hits him all at once. The music, the lights, everything. No longer is everything made of clouds… everything is bright colors. Neon and gold lights dance around, creating an array of spectacular brightness.

Big Man: Welcome, welcome!

Copper squints his eyes. He can barely make out the Big Man sitting on a throne.

Copper: Hi, I'm Copper.

Big Man: No need to introduce yourself! I know all about you!

Copper: You do?

Big Man: Why yes, of course! But let's get to business, shall we?

Copper: OK… what's going on?

Big Man: You've made it to Heaven: Animal Edition. But you only have the trial version, which lasts only until midnight. Once your trial version runs out, you get sent to Hell: Pet Edition. Which isn't quite as grand. Quite boring, in fact. I hear humans rule over you and call you _pets. _What a dreadful thing! You sit around and drink water all day. Then they play a 'game' called fetch! How absolutely horrible.

Copper: Sounds pretty bad. Is there any way I can stay here longer?

Big Man: Well, yes, you can purchase a membership. But currently we've run out.

Copper: What? So I can't stay?

Big Man: Eh, not really. There is one way, however, which is why I wanted to see you.

Copper: Really? How?

Big Man: It's a long story, but I've gotten angry at some of the things going on in the town of Culeville. There's been lots of mysterious things happening around there. If you can find out what's happening and who is doing it, I might let you stay here.

Copper: Ok, whatever. I'll do anything!

Big Man: Fortunately for you, some others that have died recently will accompany you on your mission.

Copper: Oh, that's good. Who are they?

Big Man: There are two others… their names are Booker and Rover.

Copper: WHAT?

Big Man: That's right. Have fun!

BAM!

And suddenly Copper was falling at an extreme pace towards the town of Culeville. He could barely make out the Big Man's voice giving him some final instructions:

Big Man: I forgot to tell you! You'll be invincible, so don't worry about dying! But if you don't find out what's happening before midnight, I'm afraid you'll have to go! Good luck!

SLAM!

And Copper hit the ground.

----------------------------

A/N – Well, hopefully it's getting a bit more interesting and random. I'm still working on getting into my writing mood. I'm rusty.

Reviews, reviews, reviews!

I love them, I do!

Reviews, reviews, reviews!

The one that gives them, is YOU!


	5. Your Worst Nightmare

YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE – Scene 4

Copper hit the ground with a THUD. For a few moments he was still. After his curiosity got the best of him, he looked up. Two figures stood over him.

Booker: Erm, hey buddy!

Rover: You finally made it.

Copper let out a groan of despair.

Copper: The two people I hate most in the world are the ones I get stuck with to save my life.

Rover: Cheer up. Look on the bright side!

Copper: Which would be?

Rover: Well, uh, I'm not sure, but if you look on it, maybe you'll find out!

Copper: Right, OK, whatever. Let's get moving – we have to use every second with caution.

**_WOOSH!_** "Augh!" **_WOOSH!_**

Copper feels a sudden breeze all around him as a scream passes through his ears. Rover is gone.

Booker: Uh… Uh… Rover? Rover? ROVER, WHERE ARE-

Copper silences Booker, looking around with caution.

Copper: I don't know what that thing was, but we'd better get somewhere safe.

Booker: Like where?

Copper: How about we visit a good friend of mine… Blathers!

Booker: Gasp! No, not that freak! I refuse!

Copper: Oh, Booker… he never did anything to you.

Booker: That owl can put anyone to sleep in an instant! He's so… so… boring!

Copper: Booker, we must respect other's interests. Let's get moving, we have to get outta here.

**_WOOSH!_** "Crap! It's got me!" **_WOOSH!_**

Suddenly Copper feels the familiar rush of air, and Booker disappears.

Copper: Booker! Booker! Oh, no! It's got him, too… whatever it is!

Copper races to the museum as fast as he can. However, he soon realizes that he doesn't know where it is, and gets lost in the wooded area.

"_I should have known I would do this," _he thinks to himself, wandering among the endless trees. As he walks, he gets a funny feeling that he is being followed. He keeps walking, but occasionally looks over his shoulder. Bushes rustle behind him. Whatever is following him clearly does not wish to be seen.

Copper: I know you're there! You can't hide from me!

Copper keeps walking, and the thing keeps following. Finally he stops and spins around. A bush moves to his left. He runs and jumps on the bush, grabbing hold of whatever has been following him.

Copper: Got you, fool! What now!

The figure struggles out of Copper's grasp but does not run away. Instead, it stands up and speaks.

Gulliver: It's only me! A little practical joke, dontcha see? All good fun, yeah? Oh, you shoulda seen the LOOK on your face! Pure terror! Ahhahahahahahahahhaaaa!

Once again Gulliver pulls a practical joke on Copper, one of his favorite things to do. Copper sighs and takes a deep breath. Too much is happening at once!


	6. How Many More Characters Can We Add?

HOW MANY MORE CHARACTERS CAN WE ADD TO THIS STORY? – Scene 5

Copper stares at Gulliver with a blank expression on his face.

Copper: Gulliver, you idiot! I'm on a very important mission. There's no time for practical jokes!

Gulliver: Quite sorry, Copper! You seem in an awfully bad mood. You don't seem to be yourself.

Copper: Well, if you've been through what I've been through…

Gulliver: Oh, cheer up! That's no excuse, is it?

Copper: I guess not… you're right.

Copper sighs and looks around.

Copper: Y'know, I was on my way to the museum… but I don't really know where it is.

Gulliver: Follow me!

Gulliver leads Copper out of the thick forest and directly to the museum, where Blathers is waiting outside.

Blathers: Copper! I've been expecting you! And it looks as though you've brought a friend. Hello, Gulliver.

Copper: You… you were expecting me?

Blathers: Why yes of course. Your friends are inside… they'll tell you all about what happened.

Copper: OK…

Blathers leads Copper and Gulliver into the museum. Booker and Rover are waiting inside.

Booker: Why hello, Copper! Looks like you made it after all.

Copper: Where have you two been? What happened?

Rover: Well, it's a long story. You see, at first –

_**THUMP!**_

Rover: What? What's that sound?

_**THUMP THUMP!**_

Booker: Copper… I think…

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP!**_

Copper: What? It can't be! Not again!

Booker: This is dreadful! They can't use the same plot twice in one film!

Copper: It's only scene five and they've run out of ideas!

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!**_

Blathers: What IS that?

Copper: Come, I'll show you. Follow me!

Copper leads them all outside. However, there is not a cloud in the sky.

Copper: This doesn't make any sense! Where's the cloud? And the rain?

_**THUMMMPPPP!**_

A huge giant lands on the ground with a thunderous laugh. Booker screams like a little girl and passes out, while Gulliver goes into shock. Blathers pees himself and Rover just stares at the giant.

Giant: I… HERE… BRING YOU… MY MASTER!

Copper turns to his friends. None of them listen to him as he translates.

Copper: I think he's here to bring us to his master.

Rover nods his head and the giant scoops all of them up. At this point in time Rover begins to mumble to himself incoherently, talking absolute gibberish. Copper folds his arms and grunts, thinking to himself. The giant carries them for a while, traveling over much territory. Finally he stops.

Giant: WE… STOP… HERE… YOU… MEET MASTER!

The giant carefully sets them all down. By now Booker has woken up, and everyone is quite stable, for the time being. They gather in their surroundings: A large castle is in front of them with a great big iron door. Copper walks up to the door and opens it.

Copper: C'mon, guys. It's quite safe. At least, it is for me… since I'm invincible.

Booker: You get all the cool stuff.

Copper: I know. I know.

The guests walk through the door to find a man on a throne.

Copper: Not again. Another man on a throne!

This man rises and looks at Copper with a fiery gaze.

ER: How dare you address me like some ordinary man! Yes, I am on a throne, and you should respect me, like you would a king!

Copper bows, mockingly.

Copper: Yes, your _majesty._

ER: You can address me by the name ER.

Copper: Why ER?

ER: Because! My name has to match everyone else's!

Copper: What? That doesn't make any sense!

ER: It's true! I need to have E and R in my name, because every relevant character in this movie has an E before an R. CoppER, BookER, BlathERs, RovER, and GullivER!

Copper: Oh, I see. But… who ARE you? I mean, why did you bring us here?

ER slowly walks toward our heroes and smiles.

ER: Because… it is I who sent my ghosts to capture your friends. After the ghosts captured them, they turned them to my side. I bribed them, you see.

ER motions towards Booker and Rover. Copper's friends go over to ER and join his side.

ER: I'm afraid that now you are outnumbered. I have my giant, and two allies.

Copper: But… Booker! Rover! You have to help ME!

Booker: Sorry Copper. ER made an offer to us that we can't refuse.

Copper: What's that?

Rover: A lifetime supply of raisins! Isn't it great? And when we get tired of eating raisins, we can sell them on Ebay! It's an incredible offer!

Copper: I hate you guys.

Blathers: If I may be so bold… can I ask a question?

ER: Go ahead.

Blathers: What are you going to do with us?

ER: Well, first I'll lock you up… and then I'll wait until midnight comes… then I'll let Copper go to Hell: Animal Edition, and then I'll take over all the Animal Crossing cities of the world!

Copper: What! No!

ER: It's true. And Booker and Rover will rule along with me.

Copper: That's not fair!

ER: It's certainly fair. Booker, Rover, throw Copper into a cell, along with his petty friends.

Booker: Yes sir.

Rover: Right away sir.

Booker and Rover take Copper, Blathers, and Gulliver to a cell and lock them up. All hope seems to be lost for our heroes… but is it?

FIND OUT MORE IN OUR NEXT CLIMACTING ACTION PACKED SCENE!

A/N – Well, I'm getting bored with this plot, so I'll probably just kill off all the characters in some completely random way and change the direction of this story entirely. Oh don't worry, I'll do a good job. You know I will.

Reviews?


	7. Juicy Action and a Major Reaction

JUICY ACTION AND A MAJOR REACTION – Scene 6

Copper and his friends hit the cell wall with a large THUNK! and fall to the dirty, bare floor. Booker smiles evilly and slams the door.

Blathers: DANGIT!

Copper: It's OK, Blathers… we'll get out soon.

Blathers: DANGIT DANGIT DANGIT!

Copper: Blathers… uh… settle down.

Gulliver: Really dude, it's OK.

Blathers: No… it's not.

Blathers begins to weep profusely. Copper and Gulliver look at each other, clueless. Finally Blathers gives an explanation.

Blathers: I'm missing my favorite TV show.

Copper: Oh… oh Blathers! I didn't know!

Gulliver: I'm so sorry, man. We should have assumed something like this…

Blathers: Really… SOB It's OK… I can deal with this.

Copper: Listen, it's not so bad. It'll be on next week…

Blathers bursts out in tears again.

Blathers: NO! That's just it, see? The show finale is on RIGHT NOW! I'm missing it. And now I'll never get to know what happens!

Copper: Wait… wait!

Blathers: What?

Copper: By golly, I think I've got an idea!

Blathers: Really? What! Tell me!

Copper: It might work… it just might work…

Blathers: Please! I'm dying to know!

SILENCE

SILENCE

SILENCE

Copper: No… no… it's not going to work.

Blathers screams out in agony.

Blathers: NOOOOO! I hate my life!

Blathers gets up and runs straight into the iron door. The iron door buckles over and crashes to the ground.

Copper: Yes! We're free! C'mon, Gulliver!

Copper and Gulliver rush out of the room, but they don't know where to go. They race down a corridor. (Like usual. There's always a corridor, y'see.)

Blathers: Wait! Wait up!

Blathers struggles to keep up with Copper and Gulliver as they all race down the hallway. Finally they come to a dead end. The only way to go is down… down a winding staircase.

Gulliver: I hate winding staircases!

Copper: We're just going to have to go!

They all go down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, and down.

Finally they reach the end of the staircase. They are enclosed in total darkness.

BUMP!

BAM! SLAM! CREAK!

Blathers: OW! Watch it!

Gulliver: Sorry, buddy. Watch out next time.

Blathers: I wish I could.

In the pitch darkness, Blathers feels a cold, metallic surface.

Blathers: Guys… guys… I found something.

He moves along the surface, feeling an entrance.

Blathers: It's some sort of chamber…

Copper: Blathers… I need to warn you… you might not want to…

But it is too late. As Blathers enters the chamber, the lights go on and a sliding door slides shut.

ALARM: ATTENTION! SPECIMEN HAS ENTERED THE EXPERIMENTATION AREA. REPEAT – SPECIMEN HAS ENTERED THE EXPERIMENTATION AREA.

Copper and Gulliver watch in horrificationism as Blathers screams out in agony. He has wandered into a small room with glass walls. Copper and Gulliver can see in and watch Blathers.

Suddenly, gas enters the chamber where Blathers is. When Blathers breathes in the gas, he goes berserk. He frantically pounds on the glass, screaming for mercy. His eyes bulge out to a gross extent, until they almost pop. His screams are like those never heard before, only in horror situations like this one.

Gulliver: We have to save him! There must be something we can do!

Gulliver rushes over to a large control panel. There is a large red button.

Copper: Gulliver! Don't push the button!

Gulliver: He's going to die if we don't at least TRY and save him!

Gulliver dramatically presses the red button and turns to see what happens. Blathers spins around in the experimentation area. Several small alien-like creatures surround him. He lets out a scream as one attacks him in the face, crawling into his mouth. The alien crawls down his neck and through his body. There is an obvious bulge in Blather's body, where ever the alien is. Blathers cannot scream now, he can only writhe on the floor in agony.

Finally, Blathers goes limp, and the alien crawls out of his body.

Copper: Gulliver… what have you done?

Gulliver: I'm sorry… I really am!

Copper: Well, we should probably get out of here.

Gulliver: But… we at least have to get Blathers!

The aliens begin to hit the glass. It begins to shatter.

Gulliver: Nevermind, let's go.

Gulliver and Copper rush up the winding staircase. Up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, (etc.) until they reach the top. They come out and reach the long corridor that they were at before. There, at the end of the corridor, stands the giant.

Giant: MEEE… KILL… YOU TWO!

Copper: The action just never ends, does it?

Suddenly, the giant charges Copper and Gulliver. They are trapped, with no where to go. Copper looks around them, desperately seeking out his options. He does the only thing he can think of.

_**PPHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Copper: Hold your nose, Gulliver! Quickly!

Copper and Gulliver hold their noses. The giant is still charging towards them. However, as he nears the two animals, he slows down. Finally he stops. His eyes flutter for a second, and then he comes crashing down to the floor.

Gulliver: Watch out! He's gonna smash us!

With no where to run, Gulliver and Copper just stand there as the giant falls on top of them.

_**BAM!**_

Gulliver: Ow.

Suddenly, the giant disintegrates into a million tiny particles.

Gulliver: Copper! You did it! I didn't know you could fart on demand!

Copper: Yes, it's one of my divine skills. You never know when you're going to need to use it.

Gulliver: That's great!

Copper: Yeah… except my farts usually have a bad aftersmell… it's even worse the second time around.

Gulliver: Well then, let's get out of here before –

Suddenly Gulliver takes a whiff of the poisoned air. He drops to the floor.

Copper: Dang it. Well, too bad for him, I guess. Now I'm on my own.

Copper makes his way across the corridor, very cautiously. He needs to find where Rover and Booker are. Then he can take care of ER.

He opens a door. Nothing in that room except a bunch of unicycles.

Copper moves on to the next door.

UNICYCLES? FREAKIN SWEET!

Copper runs back to the room he was just in. There, in all their glory, are 500 unicycles. Copper picks one and hops on.

Copper: I'm a pro at these things. No problem!

Copper rides for a while, testing it out. When he is satisfied, he wheels around through rooms, checking for any sign of intelligent life. There is none, throughout the whole building.

Copper: This is interesting… no one's here. They must have left… but for what reason?

Suddenly, something catches Copper's eye. It is a document that reads:

EVIL VILLAINOUS PLANS FOR DESTROYING THE WORLD

Copper: AHA! ER must be planning to use Booker and Rover to help him destroy the world! How more generic a plot can we get!

Copper rides off on his unicycle, into the unknown. He must stop ER, but how? And why? And when?

A/N – Well, hopefully some people found this scene entertaining. It was fun to write. Merry Christmas.


End file.
